


Dudas y anillo.

by ZafiraKz



Series: Jugando con el lobo. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Mientras los niños están en una "reunión de juego", Lucius pensó que podría dormir hasta tarde ya que su nuevo embarazo lo cansa bastante pero la llegada de Severus arruina sus planes.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Jugando con el lobo. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870723
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Dudas y anillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es posible que no se entienda mucho si no leyeron No te metas con el lobo. 
> 
> Lucy, hija de Remus y Lucius, ya tiene seis años y medio.

Severus se quedó inclinado sobre el lavado tratando de recomponerse del todo.   
Había estado a punto de devolver el desayuno por tercera vez en la semana, eso ya no estaba bien. Por suerte no había llamado la atención de Orión ni de Sirius en ello, quienes habían ido a la Mansión Malfoy para jugar con Lucy y Teddy.  
Resopló ligeramente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba solo en la casa, debería estar haciendo sus pociones y completando los informes necesarios pero ese ataque de nauseas no lo había dejado en paz.   
Se lavó la cara y las manos antes de salir, acomodando un poco mejor su ropa mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de decidir qué haría ahora.   
Le escribiría a Lucius.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Se había quedado en casa porque quería dormir más aunque había logrado convencer a Remus de que fuera con Lucy. Se estiró un poco en la cama notando que su nido se había desarmado un poco, gruñó ante ello y llevó su mano a su vientre acariciándolo ligeramente.   
El sonido de la lechuza golpeando la ventana lo molestaba, se preguntó si podría ignorarlo pero al girar a mirar al ave notó las plumas de color negro.  
De Severus.  
Esa maldita ave no lo dejaría en paz hasta que abriera la ventana.   
Se sentó con cuidado agradeciendo internamente no sentir mareos ni nauseas, su pequeño ya lo había hecho sufrir mucho el primer trimestre y se alegraba de ya no tener que estar prostrado en cama todo el día. Su embarazo de seis meses se notaba mucho más de lo que se había notado Lucy pero estaba tranquilo con ello, había tratado de no hacer demasiado drama por eso.   
Agarró su varita preguntándose porque no había llamado a uno de los elfos pero al final se encogió de hombros abriendo la ventana de un movimiento. La lechuza entró limpiamente, aterrizando en la cama y soltando la carta fácilmente, sin esperar a que le dieran un premio dio una vuelta por la habitación y aterrizó nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla dando un chillido.   
⸺Así que espera una respuesta, ya va, ya va.⸺ Se quejó abriendo el sobre arqueando una ceja ante el contenido, suspiró preguntándose porque no lo había llamado por Red Flu si era tan urgente pero tal vez Severus estaba tratando de recomponerse.  
Tal vez debería sentirse más preocupado pero su instinto le decía que no era nada demasiado urgente, Severus debía estar siendo dramático o dándole vueltas demasiado a una situación muy simple.   
Escribió rápidamente una respuesta afirmativa para que viniera a su casa en media hora antes de dejarle la carta a la lechuza, sintiéndose cansado cuando la vio volar.  
Llamó a los elfos para que prepararan su ropa y se envolvió mejor en la bata antes de levantarse.   
⸺Con suerte será una visita rápida y podremos comer algo.⸺ Su obsesión por el chocolate en ese segundo embarazo era abrumadora, desde que las náuseas habían desaparecido comía varios por días y sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada a que el proceso de volver a su peso natural una vez que el bebé naciera fuera más fácil.  
Bueno, se preocuparía por ello una vez que tuviera al pequeño en brazos.   
Se bañó rápidamente antes de ponerse un traje que ya había sido adaptado a su nueva figura, se miró al espejo apoyando su mano en su vientre pensando que no se veía mal. Las mordidas en su cuello de la noche anterior seguían ahí por lo cual decidió rápidamente ponerse el collar para tapar los chupetones y marcas.   
Mientras lo acomodaba y se miraba al espejo pensó que algo faltaba pero antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado bien en ello uno de los elfos le avisó que Severus estaba abajo.   
Bien, su amigo estaba muy apurado.   
⸺Severus.⸺ Saludó bajando las escaleras, mirando al pocionista quien estaba parado en medio de la sala, con los labios apretados.  
⸺Lucius.⸺ A pesar de que parecía tratar de mantenerse neutral podía notar molestia en su voz. El rubio frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que bajó del último escalón.   
⸺Los niños están en la Mansión, pero si viniste aquí supongo que querías evitarlos. ⸺ Sonrió ligeramente mirando con curiosidad a su amigo. Parecía estar bien además del hecho de que estaba apurado.   
No recordaba que ninguna fecha importante se acercara por lo cual no sería una visita para comprar un regalo de urgencias.   
⸺Necesito hacer una visita al hospital y vas a acompañarme.⸺ Lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, un poco incrédulo de lo que pedía.  
⸺ ¿Hospital? ¿Tu? Creí que solucionabas todo con tus pociones.⸺ Se burló sin poder evitarlo pensando que tal vez Severus solo estaba molestándolo. Pensó en sentarse pero luego decidió seguir parado, manteniendo la vista en los ojos de su amigo.  
El pocionista desvió la mirada solo unos segundos antes de mirarlo con seriedad.  
⸺Tendré que prescindir de ellas, iremos al laboratorio de San Mugo donde tengo acceso.⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño al escucharlo, mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo. Parecía un poco más pálido pero eso podía deberse a que había estado horas y horas en su laboratorio sin recibir luz del sol.  
⸺ ¿Por qué no le pides a Sirius que te acompañe? Remus y Tonks pueden cuidar de los tres niños sin problemas.⸺ Ofreció mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello resintiendo un poco estar parado sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. Acarició ligeramente su vientre, sabía que el bebé aun no pesaba tanto pero ya lo afectaba.  
⸺Si preguntan, fuimos por ti.⸺ Severus dijo directamente.  
⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Se preguntó qué información se había perdido.  
⸺Primero iremos a comprar algo para tu bebé, veremos algunas tiendas y luego iremos a San Mugo. ⸺ El pocionista se acercó un poco mirándolo con seriedad, haciéndolo notar que hablaba absolutamente en serio.  
⸺ ¿A quién estamos despistando?⸺ Preguntó dando un paso atrás, sintiéndose muy confundido. Si alguien los estuviera espiando su amigo se comportaría de otra forma.   
⸺ ¡A todos! Maldita sea, no quiero que sepan que fui ¿Tan difícil es?⸺El de cabello reclamó haciéndolo sentir más curioso de todo.   
⸺Yo y el bebé no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que nos digas que sucede.⸺ Se sentó en el sillón cruzando las piernas, acomodándose como para ponerle énfasis a sus palabras. Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de resoplar, era increíble que mostrara tantas emociones.   
Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, mirándose a los ojos en desafío.   
⸺Tengo nauseas desde hace tres días.⸺ Lucius lo miró curioso al escucharlo, llevando su mano a su vientre y acariciándolo ligeramente sobre la camisa.  
⸺ ¿Te intoxicaste?⸺ Sería muy extraño que sucediera, pero con un niño como Orión que tenía sus pequeñas explosiones de magia era posible que un accidente ocurriera. Su pequeña hija también había tenido algunos incidentes en la cocina por la magia que aún no podían controlar.  
⸺ ¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez si! Necesito hacer la prueba.⸺ El pocionista lo miró enojado pero el omega embarazado no se dejó intimidar.   
⸺ ¿Por qué no la haces en tu propio laboratorio?⸺ Lucius arqueó la ceja y Severus lo miró con molestia, el silencio volvió entre ellos mientras el pocionista se sentaba frente a él, fue algo breve pero notó como miraba la mano que tenía sobre su abdomen. ⸺ ¿Quieres una prueba de embarazo? Tienes muchas en tu laboratorio.⸺  
Severus dejó caer los hombros y luego volvió a desviar la mirada.  
⸺No puedo usarlas.⸺ Admitió el menor. Lucius lo miró confundido por unos momentos y se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, tratando de evitar el dolor que empezaba a formarse en su espalda.   
⸺ ¿Por qué no? Wow, creí que habías perdido la posibilidad de…⸺ Ni siquiera pudo terminar la última oración antes de que su amigo lo interrumpiera.  
⸺ ¡Lo hice!⸺Severus se veía totalmente ofendido de que dudara de una de sus pociones.   
⸺ ¿La poción de infertilidad falló? Era nueva, tal vez no era tan perfecta como creías.⸺ Lo dijo de todas formas notando como eso aumentaba el enojo de su amigo.  
⸺ ¡Mi poción no falló! ¡Hay pociones de fertilidad donde uno podría…!⸺  
⸺Pero tú no tomaste ninguna.⸺ Dijo lo obvio pero eso pareció centrar un poco al menor quien negó con la cabeza.  
⸺No. No lo hice.⸺  
⸺ ¿Crees que alguien te la suministró a propósito sin que te dieras cuenta? ¿A ti? ¿Al mejor pocionista de Europa?⸺ Estaba muy seguro de que Severus podría notar enseguida que alguien estaba tratando de ponerle una trampa. Sabía que los ingredientes y pociones tenían sabores y olores específicos que, aunque podrían camuflarse con otros, no pasarían desapercibidos para alguien con la experiencia del de cabello negro.   
⸺ ¡He bajado mis defensas! No siempre me fijo si lo que tomo tiene sabor extraño, lo hago a las apuradas porque no tengo tanto tiempo. ⸺ Severus cerró sus manos en puños pero luego de eso respiró profundo, no podía sentir ningún aroma así que supuso que su amigo estaba usando antiferomonas.   
⸺ ¿Por qué no sospechas que fui yo?⸺ Preguntó con curiosidad. El menor resopló con burla antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa cruel.  
⸺Porque sabes cómo son mis venganzas y tienes un pequeño bebé que proteger.⸺  
⸺ ¡No me amenaces si quieres mi ayuda!⸺Gruñó sin poder evitarlo, agarrando su varita rápidamente y tapándose un poco con su otro brazo instintivamente.  
⸺ ¡No te estoy amenazando!⸺ Reclamó el menor, ambos se miraron enojados entre si hasta que Lucius bajó su varita, dando un suspiro.   
Podía sentir sus propias feromonas, no se había puesto nada contra ellas y sabía que podían ser un poco incomodas para el otro omega pero no podía controlarlas cuando sus emociones se volvían demasiado intensas.   
⸺Okey, okey. Ambos estamos sobreactuando, por Merlín, me quedé en casa para dormir no para esto.⸺ Murmuró un hechizo para desaparecer su aroma. ⸺Vamos, pero no a dar vueltas por las tiendas.⸺ Se levantó chasqueando los dedos y agarrando el abrigo que el elfo le traía, era de Remus y lo sabía, pero le gustaba traer su aroma todo el tiempo. Suponía que era un efecto secundario del embarazo que ese instinto se hubiera hecho más fuerte.   
⸺Está bien… ⸺ Severus se paró pareciendo un poco abatido a pesar de que trataba de permanecer fuerte. Lucius lo miró unos momentos mientras acomodaba su abrigo.   
⸺Oye… un bebé no es tan malo. ⸺ Admitió parándose y dándose vuelta para mirar al otro, aunque sabía que no eran las mejores palabras. Severus negó con fuerza con la cabeza.  
⸺Primero veamos que dice la maldita prueba primer ¿Esta bien? Si llega a ser positiva… Tendré que averiguar quien fue. ⸺ El menor puso más énfasis en lo último, aun con expresión neutral y casi vacía.  
⸺Tal vez los Weasley, les encantan los bebés.⸺ Trató de quitar la seriedad del asunto, acariciando ligeramente su collar de propiedad. Severus resopló, incrédulo.  
⸺No serían tan cínicos. ⸺  
⸺Siempre he creído que son más conservadores de lo que parecen.⸺ Lucius tarareó ya más tranquilo de que Severus le siguiera la conversación y de que el ambiente ya no se sintiera tan pesado.  
⸺Me niego a pensar que un Weasley pudo burlarme.⸺  
⸺Bien, bien, tienes suerte que mi bebé ya me deja caminar.⸺ Sonrió con algo de diversión acariciando ligeramente su abdomen.   
⸺Pensé que morirías en el primer trimestre, hubiera sido bueno que te dejara dentro de casa más tiempo. Es más peligroso para ti salir ahora que tiene más meses pero como todo Gryffindor hace todo al revés.⸺ Ambos salieron de la casa, tendrían que usar carruajes.  
A diferencia de Lucy el nuevo bebé era bastante sensible a la magia y tenía estrictamente prohibido aparecerse desde que había cumplido un mes de gestación cuando lo normal era que se prohibiera a los cuatro meses.   
Severus había apostado a que el niño sería Gryffindor.   
Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante el viaje, el más joven estaba demasiado distraído mirando hacia afuera y Lucius no forzó ninguna conversación. Notaba lo nervioso que el otro mago se encontraba, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor y su rostro mantenía una mueca pequeña a pesar de que seguramente estaba tratando de parecer neutral.   
Se preguntó que molestaría más a Severus de la situación: el hecho de tener un bebé o que eso significaba que alguien en quien confiaba lo había traicionado.   
No sabía que decir para tranquilizarlo, hasta que tuvieran los resultados en mano no podían hacer conjeturas.  
Sacó un chocolate y empezó a comerlo sin invitarle, agradeciendo haberlo dicho al elfo que le avisara a Remus que saldría.   
Jugó un poco con sus anillos haciéndolos rodar pero se detuvo casi al instante.   
⸺ ¡Mi anillo! ⸺ Gritó de pronto mirando sus manos y notando que faltaba su anillo de compromiso ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Miró el asiento del carruaje, pasando su mano para encontrarlo pero parecía que no estaba.  
⸺ ¿Qué sucede?⸺ Severus lo miró extrañado.  
⸺Mi anillo de bodas, no lo tengo ¿Cómo pude salir sin él? Tal vez lo dejé en la mesita de luz…⸺ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo no revisó antes? Estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarlo que no notó que no estaba.   
⸺ ¿Anoche lo tenías? Sé que tú y tu familia salieron de compras, Cissy estuvo en la ciudad ayer.⸺ El pocionista le recordó suavemente.   
⸺Ella me hubiera dicho si notaba que no lo traía y ¡Sí lo tenía anoche! Tal vez cuando me levanté tan rápido a recibirte lo deje a un lado.  
No puedo ir a algún lugar público sin él, debemos regresar.⸺ Miró hacia afuera, sabiendo que lo último no era lo que más le interesaba. Realmente si volvían y estaba en casa todo estaría bien ¡No podía perderlo!  
Remus lo había hecho específicamente para él y…  
⸺ ¿Qué? Ya estamos más a mitad de camino. Solo haremos la prueba y volveremos, Lucius, tranquilízate. ⸺ Severus estiró su mano y la colocó sobre su brazo. Lucius detuvo su búsqueda apretando los labios, quedándose en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar finalmente.   
⸺El bebé no me deja hacer un glamour por tanto tiempo.⸺ Murmuró, desanimado, ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su amigo como solución.  
⸺Lo haré yo. Luego regresaremos a tu casa para encontrar el anillo antes de que tú esposo llegue.⸺  
⸺ ¡No parezcas tan tranquilo! ¿Sabes el precio de mi anillo? ¡No puedo simplemente perderlo!⸺ No pudo evitar el estallido de molestia al escuchar lo último, dándole un manotazo para que no lo tocara, sintiendo que podía erizarse si Severus trataba de hacerlo de nuevo.  
⸺Está en tu casa, Lucius. Con un hechizo simple cuando lleguemos lo tendrás de vuelta.⸺ El pocionista habló sentándose bien en el asiento, mirándolo directamente.   
Lucius lo miró enojado unos segundos antes de bajar su mirada a sus manos.  
⸺ ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?⸺ Murmuró acariciando su anillo con la insignia Malfoy.   
⸺Estás demasiado distraído en el chocolate como para darte cuenta. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco noté que no lo tenías. ⸺  
⸺Bien.⸺ Realmente quería volver pero se obligó a ceder esta vez, esto no se trataba de él si no de Severus. Podía estar sin su anillo por una hora sin que sucediera nada, de todas formas aún tenía la marca y su collar.   
¿Realmente lo tenía en la noche?  
Había sido bastante intensa porque Cissy se llevó a Lucy en conjunto de sus nietos a cenar a otro lado, aun no sabía cómo hacía la dama para manejar tantos niños ella sola y hacer que una salida sea un éxito.   
Remus solía hacerlo a veces, quitarle el anillo y dejarlo a un lado, normalmente en la mesa de luz para que pudiera verlo apenas despertara. Incluso antes de que volviera Lucy se habían bañado y cambiado.   
Trató de deshacerse de su línea de pensamiento cuando llegaron, bajando cuidadosamente y luego siguiendo a Sev directamente a los laboratorios.   
¿Si Sev tenía dudas de sus propias pruebas de embarazo, porque no hacer una de cero en su propio laboratorio? ¿Sospechaba que todos sus ingredientes estaban alterados? Pero alguien como Severus se daría cuenta de eso fácilmente.   
Su amigo estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.   
Se apoyó contra una de las mesadas y acarició su vientre sintiendo que sus pies le dolían. Hizo una mueca y buscó un banco sentándose enseguida.   
⸺Haré una burbuja para evitar cualquier accidente. Quédate ahí y realmente prefiero que estés callado.⸺ Su amigo había vuelto a mostrar seriedad mientras sacaba algunas cosas de los estantes.  
⸺ ¿Serán como tres horas?⸺ Suspiró con cansancio. Severus lo miró de reojo antes de negar.  
⸺Revisaré las pre-hechas que envíe aquí la semana pasada, si no hay nada de malo en ellas terminaré la preparación y haremos la prueba contigo para verificar que funcionen. Serán cuarenta y cinco minutos.⸺   
⸺ ¿Puedes entrar sin que nadie te diga nada? ⸺ Preguntó notando que no se habían cruzado con nadie en el camino, el menor lo miró de reojo antes de asentir.  
⸺Sí.⸺ Creo la burbuja alrededor, dándole algunos metros en los cuales podría trabajar.   
Lucius lo miró hacer y no pudo evitar comentar.  
⸺Sev, sabes que podrías hacer hecho esto en tu propio laboratorio ¿Verdad? De todas formas estás revisando todo aquí. ⸺ Le señaló al ver que estaba verificando cada uno de los viales que abría.  
⸺Lo sé… pero necesitaba otro lugar. Ahora silencio, por favor.⸺ Lucius rodó los ojos pero le hizo caso mientras sacaba otro chocolate ¿Severus no quería verificar en su propio laboratorio? ¿Temía que pasaría si realmente encontraba algo alterado en su laboratorio?   
Miró el lugar pensando que le gustaba más el laboratorio de Severus, este era amplio pero muy… blanco. Demasiado blanco por todos lados. Parecía que los ingredientes estaban escondidos y que solo había un poquito de cada uno   
Debió haber traído un libro.   
Acomodó su cabello y deslizó sus dedos por el collar preguntándose como estarían los niños.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Los tres niños corrían en el jardín persiguiendo a algunos de los pavos reales. Aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban en casa, Draco había decidido regalarle algunos nuevos para que estén en la mansión.   
Lucy se paró de pronto cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y Tonks hablaban tranquilamente ya que seguían en su vista pero no podrían ver claramente lo que hacían.   
Se dio la vuelta alzando su mano para saludar a su padre quien le devolvió el saludo y luego volvió a mirar a sus amigos, sonriendo.  
⸺ ¡Mira! Si tiene un grabado adentro. ⸺ La pequeña sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de diamantes, sonriendo feliz. La preciosa joya brillaba en su mano y adentro tenía una inscripción en oro escrita en cursiva, por lo cual no era tan fácil de leer para la niña.   
⸺ ¿Es el de tu papá?⸺ Orión sonrió tomándolo en sus manitos, mirando las letras de oro.  
⸺ ¡Es muy bonito!⸺ Teddy rió divertido.   
Los niños miraban curiosos la joya que brillaba, jugando a reflejar el sol, tratando de que sus padres no pudieran verla así que se mantenían de espaldas a donde estaban.   
Terminaron sentándose entre el pasto más alto, donde Lucy tuvo que acomodarse de distintas formas hasta que su vestido se acomodara bien.  
⸺Papi dice que papá lo diseñó.⸺ Sonrió orgullosa, realmente veía el anillo en el dedo de su papi todos los días, por eso había sido sorprendente haber entrado a la habitación de sus padres y encontrarlo en la mesita de luz.  
Cuando su papi había dicho que se quedaría para dormir pensó que sería un buen momento para agarrarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Realmente quería verlo más de cerca y sus amigos habían expresado curiosidad sobre la joya.  
⸺Incluso tiene más detalles de lo que parecen de lejos. ⸺ Orión sonrió, acariciando los pequeños diamantes incrustados preguntándose porque a Sev no le gustaban esas cosas. Ya le había preguntado pero él había dicho que tanta pomposidad no iba con él.   
⸺ ¡Sí! cuando volvamos a casa volveré a dejarlo sobre la mesita de luz.⸺  
Dijo alzándolo un poco para hacerlo brillar más pero eso llamó rápidamente la atención de uno de los pavos reales quien saltó y la tomó en su pico antes de correr.  
⸺ ¡Ey, no! ⸺ Los niños gritaron.  
⸺ ¡Vuelve aquí!   
⸺ ¡Heracleeees! ⸺ Los tres niños corrieron detrás del pavo real quien al notarlo aumentó la velocidad mientras sobrevolaba un poco, casi burlándose de los llamados de los niños abriendo un poco su cola y tratando de perderse entre los demás pavos que también empezaron a correr.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
La poción parecía estar bien preparada y ninguno de los ingredientes estaba alterado y la verificación de su funcionamiento había sido un éxito.   
Lucius se sentía aburrido pero solo golpeó ligeramente la mesada con sus dedos tratando de entender de que su amigo lo necesitaba ahí. Además le estaba dando hambre, no había desayunado más que sus barras de chocolate y necesitaba algo más.   
⸺ ¿Quieres que yo vea el resultado?⸺ Se ofreció cuando notó que el menor miraba la poción por demasiado tiempo.  
⸺No, no lo taparé. Solo haremos el procedimiento normal y miraremos. ⸺ Severus hizo una mueva antes de dejar un poco de saliva y sacar su varita, dejando el vial sobre la mesada y revolviendo con su magia. La poción no tardó en cambiar de color.   
⸺Es negativo.⸺ Lucius dio una media sonrisa.  
⸺Gracias a Merlín.⸺ El pocionista parecía a punto de desplomarse pero apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, parecía que incluso ese resultado lo estaba abrumando.   
⸺ ¿Esperabas que fuera positivo?⸺  
⸺No quería que lo fuera.⸺ Sorprendentemente a pesar de que sonaba afectado parecía estar siendo sincero. Lucius lo miró unos momentos, tratando de entenderlo.   
⸺Vamos a comer algo, por aquí debe haber algún lugar.⸺ Se levantó dejando que Severus ordenara todo, el pocionista parecía pensativo y muy serio, como que si el resultado le hubiera traído mucho más problemas.   
Luego de que el menor dejara todo tal cual estaba Lucius apoyó su mano en su brazo sin decir nada más mientras salían del laboratorio.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Tonks miró una vez más a los niños, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar que no habían dejado de correr en la última media hora.  
⸺Creo que ya lo han perseguido por demasiado tiempo.⸺ Le avisó a los otros dos, Remus también parecía un poco preocupado por ese hecho.  
⸺Realmente lo dejaran calvo si siguen corriendo detrás de él.⸺ Murmuró al fin el licántropo.   
⸺ ¡Niños, ya basta! ¡Dejen el ave en paz!⸺ Fue Sirius quien gritó, más divertido que otra cosa y conteniendo la risa al final.   
Los tres niños pararon de pronto, los tres estaban acalorados y Lucy había perdido sus moñitos del cabello. El ave paró también cuando lo hicieron, dándose vuelta para mirarlos haciéndolos notar que no traía nada en el pico.  
⸺ ¿¡Se lo tragó!?⸺ Lucy no pudo evitar gritar, histérica.   
⸺No, no… ⸺Teddy agarró sus manos, cambiando su propio cabello a rubio mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.   
⸺Tranquila, tal vez lo dejó caer. Busquemos con más calma, esa cosa brilla mucho y su diamante no es pequeño. ⸺ Orión apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga quien asintió lentamente.  
⸺Bueno… ⸺

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Habían terminado en un restaurante intermedio, que tenía paredes de papel para separar las mesas entre si y daba más privacidad.   
Luego de que le trajeran todo lo que había pedido y a su amigo un simple café negro, dejó que cerraran la puerta deslizable. Severus miraba su taza con el ceño fruncido y Lucius decidió darle su tiempo para que hablara, por lo que solo lanzó más hechizos de privacidad.  
Pasaran unos muy buenos diez minutos en los que pudo comer con tranquilidad antes de que su amigo envolviera ambas manos alrededor de la taza.   
⸺Realmente creí que…⸺Esperó a que el menor terminara la oración pero cuando no lo hizo, Lucius habló.  
⸺No hay nada malo de cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que quieres. A veces pasa, a veces no.⸺ Se encogió de hombros, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le estaba molestando a su amigo.  
⸺ ¡No se trata de eso, Lucius! Por Merlín… Yo pensé que… lo primero que pensé fue que alguien había jugado con mis pociones. No pensé ¡Ey, estuve muy ocupado por tantas semanas, saliendo y entrando de mi laboratorio cada vez que escucho a Orión alzar su voz porque soy muy sobreprotector y en algunas de esas olvidé volver a poner un hechizo de protección y entonces si me intoxique con algo!⸺ Abatido y culpable podían describir perfectamente cómo se veía el pocionista en ese momento.  
Lucius leyó enseguida entre líneas y apartó un poco su plato de él, dejando de comer.  
⸺Te sientes mal de haber pensado como culpable a Black.⸺ Señaló, sabiendo que dar vueltas antes de ir directo al asunto solo estresarían al otro omega cada vez más.   
⸺ ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de pensar que haría algo así? ¡Es decir! ¿Cuánto llevamos juntos? Debería… confiar un poco más y…  
Él ya dijo que no le importaba que no tuviéramos niños propios y sé que miente, le gustaría pero respeta lo que yo quiero y…   
No le creo.⸺ Murmuró al final, clavando su mirada en el café y negándose a levantarla. Lucius frunció el ceño.  
⸺ ¿Qué cosa?⸺  
⸺ ¡Que respeta lo que yo quiero! ¡A la primera oportunidad pienso que hizo trampa!⸺ Severus apartó la taza, enojado. Lucius no supo si consigo mismo o con todos en general.   
⸺ ¿Andas pensando todo el día que el arma una conspiración? ¿Tienes cuidado con cada cosa que te ayuda a recolectar porque piensas que podría alterarla? ¿Él no puede entrar a tu laboratorio sin ti? ¿Revisas maniáticamente cada cosa que te da de comer por temor a que le puso algo?⸺ Sabía que Sev estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo.  
Había sido un espía, su trabajo había sido desconfiar hasta de su sombra. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, los vestigios de eso jamás se borrarían.   
⸺No.⸺ Admitió el menor, haciéndolo sonreír.   
⸺Fue un momento de debilidad, Severus. Como cuando rechazaste su propuesta y luego viajaste por un ingrediente y el creyó que no volverías nunca más.   
Si alguien te pusiera una poción él sería el principal sospechoso por todas las oportunidades que tiene y por qué confías en él. ⸺ Le recordó tratando de sonar más suave.  
⸺Soy un desastre con todo esto. ⸺  
⸺Que yo esté en esperando no ayuda. Supongo que es natural que tu primer pensamiento es que podrías estar embarazado.   
Si no mejoras tendrás que hacerte una revisión médica. Tal vez incluso estás comiendo mal.   
Y, Sev… sé que tienes curiosidad. Y no está mal.⸺ Señaló lo último, logrando que su amigo lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo.   
⸺Que sienta curiosidad no quiere decir que quiero pasar un embarazo. Me agrada verlo en ti porque hay muchas pociones que no puedes tomar y otras que debo adaptar, me da curiosidad lo que significan las pociones para un omega embarazado como tú, no tengo un deseo real de replicar lo que haces… ⸺ Lucius casi quiso rodar los ojos ante eso, pero en cambio solo resopló volviendo a acercar su plato para seguir comiendo.  
⸺Tú y tus pociones. Son prácticamente una familia aparte.⸺ Se burló.  
⸺Debería ponerme mejores horarios que los que tengo, a veces ni siquiera como con ellos. ⸺   
⸺ ¿Ves? Todo está bien.⸺ Lucius sonrió un poco, de buen humor. Sabía que Sev lo estaba manejando bien, también sabía que las últimas semanas había tenido mucho trabajo y seguramente mucho menos tiempo con su familia. Pero eso era temporal, siempre había formas de adaptarse.  
Aunque, visto de otra forma, era casi gracioso pensar a Severus sintiéndose culpable de echarle la culpa a Black.   
Hacía diez años ni siquiera hubiera creído que sería posible de que Black y Severus podrían estar en la misma habitación sin causar una gran pelea.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Habían estado buscando el anillo por todo el lugar, habían encontrado los moños de Lucy pero no habían encontrado lo que buscaban.   
Los pavos reales corrían cuando ellos se acercaban y nada parecía brillar entre el pasto, flores y árboles.   
⸺Niños, deberían parar para comer algo.⸺ Dora se acercó a los tres, Teddy asintió rápidamente luego de que dieran un respingo y corrió hacia su madre abrazándose a sus piernas cambiando su cabello a color rosa.   
⸺ ¡Si, mamá! Ya vamos.⸺ Exclamó sonriente, camuflando un poco lo histéricos se sentían los tres y cerrando un momento los ojos cuando ella palmeó su cabeza.  
Lucy y Orión se miraron entre si antes de asentir, siguiendo a los metamorfogos, pero mirando el suelo constantemente para revisar si veían algo brillar. Realmente esperaban que el pavo no se hubiera tragado la joya.   
Llegaron rápidamente donde estaban sus padres y Lucy se acercó rápidamente a Remus, parándose frente a él sintiéndose bastante nerviosa pero aun así levantando su mirada para ver sus ojos, haciendo un pequeño puchero.  
⸺Perdí… perdí el anillo de papá.⸺ Murmuró bajo pero sabiendo que su padre la escucharía perfectamente de todas formas.  
⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Remus la miró, en una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Lucy se balanceó ligeramente, llevando sus manos a su espalda y juntándolas.  
⸺Traje el anillo de papá y… y Heracles se lo llevó.⸺ Ella miró hacia los pavos reales por un momento, haciendo que su cabello se moviera con su movimiento. Remus suspiró.  
⸺ ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ¿Se lo pediste si quiera?⸺ Preguntó con seriedad a pesar de que no se escuchaba enojado. Lucy negó con la cabeza.  
⸺Yo… no… pero…⸺  
⸺ ¡Fue mi idea! ⸺ Orión se metió de pronto, poniéndose delante de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. Habían estado escuchando en silencio, sin saber exactamente que deberían hacer.  
⸺Fue nuestra idea, entre todos.⸺ Teddy admitió rápidamente, alejándose un poco de su madre y acercándose a sus amigos.   
⸺Es muy brillante y bonito, queríamos verlo de cerca. Lucy… Lucy lo trajo. Lo siento, señor Remus. No esperábamos perderlo.⸺ Orión fue el que siguió hablando, manteniendo su vista en los ojos del adulto. Remus negó con la cabeza.  
⸺Niños… eso no estuvo bien.⸺ Los regañó pero enseguida Sirius lo interrumpió.  
⸺ ¡Oh, vamos, Remus! No exageres. Un hechizo y estará de nuevo en tu mano. ⸺ Sonrió sacando su varita, muy dispuesto a hacer el hechizo el mismo.  
⸺Si no se lo comió un pavo.⸺ Lo detuvo Dora.  
⸺Son pavos reales de Lucius, no creo que coman joyas. ⸺ Remus sonrió ligeramente mirando las aves que caminaban tranquilamente a lo lejos.   
⸺No se preocupen, pequeños ¡Eso fue genial! Y enfrentar todos la culpa como un verdadero equipo, muy bien ¡Muy bien! La próxima vez no deberían ser descubiertos.⸺ Sirius palmeó las espaldas de los tres pequeños antes de abrazarlos con fuerza.   
⸺ ¡Sirius!⸺Reclamaron los otros dos dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro como reto pero solo hicieron reír al sangre pura.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Lucius frunció el ceño con impaciencia repitiendo el hechizo de nuevo.  
Ambos habían vuelto a su casa cuando terminaron de comer, la única razón por la que Severus no se había ido aún era porque el anillo seguía desaparecido.   
⸺Maldición.⸺ Se quejó en voz alta envolviendo más la varita en su mano, golpeando ligeramente el borde del sillón con ella.   
Severus frunció el ceño y repitió el hechizo, tratando de que el anillo viniera a ellos pero nada se movió. El pocionista dio un suspiro.  
⸺No está en tu casa.⸺ ¡Ya se había dado cuenta de eso! ¡Y eso era un gran problema! Realmente había esperado volver para seguir con su siesta pero ¡No! ¡El anillo había decidido desaparecer!  
⸺ ¡Debería estarlo! No hay ninguna razón para que no y… ¡No puedo simplemente ir a una joyería y pedir otro igual!⸺ Alzó su voz guardando la varita con frustración, pasando su mano por su cabello con demasiado fuerza, tirándolo un poco.  
El pocionista solo lo miró con neutralidad, sin estar realmente preocupado.   
⸺ ¿Por qué no? Lupin no se daría cuenta. ⸺ Lucius lo miró totalmente ofendido y escandalizado.  
⸺ ¡El anillo es especial! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya perdido y no haberme dado cuenta!⸺ Caminó por el salón buscándolo con la mirada a pesar de que sabía que era completamente inútil. Si el hechizo no lo había traído entonces no estaba por ahí.   
⸺Deja de enojarte así, Lupin te regalará otro si no lo encuentra luego de buscarlo por tierra y mar para ti.⸺ Severus parecía muy divertido con su histeria.  
⸺ ¡No me pidas que no me enoje!⸺ Se dejó caer dramáticamente al sillón mientras trataba de pensar, sabía que lo tenía la noche anterior porque Remus fue quien se lo quitó y lo puso sobre la mesa de luz. Como movimiento reflejo al despertar él pudo habérselo puesto sin siquiera registrarlo en su memoria.   
¿Se le había caído en el carruaje? ¿En el camino? ¿¡Por qué no iba hacia él cuando lo invocaba!?   
No podía perderlo, era importante.   
⸺Por Merlín, no llores.⸺ Esta vez el menor parecía mortificado.   
⸺ ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Son solo las hormonas!⸺ Se tapó los ojos con una mano dejando que su cabello también tapara su expresión, respirando hondo mientras trataba de calmarse. Tardó más minutos de los que pensó en poder volver a levantar la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos picar un poco. ⸺Estoy bien. Ya… ya lo encontraré, espero hacerlo antes de que vuelvan o si no… ⸺  
⸺ ¡Papi! ⸺ La voz de la niña hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.   
⸺ ¡Querida!⸺Se levantó demasiado rápido, casi perdiendo el equilibrio así que apoyó una mano en el sillón mientras su pequeña salía de la red Flu corriendo hacia él. Miró hacia donde estaba Severus pero este apenas le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer haciendo el sonido típico de esta, Lucius frunció el ceño incrédulo ante ello pero acarició la cabeza de su niña cuando ella lo abrazó.  
Remus caminó detrás de ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al llegar a él.  
⸺Hola, amor… Creímos que seguirías dormido.⸺ Le sonrió su alfa acariciando su mejilla con cariño.  
⸺Severus vino a dar una visita rápida. ⸺ Lucius explicó abrazando a su pequeña aun.   
⸺Lucy.⸺ Remus apoyó su mano en la espalda de la niña unos segundos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la rubia suspirara. Realmente había planeado ponerlo en el bolsillo de su papi sin que se diera cuenta.   
⸺Mmm… ⸺ La pequeña hizo un puchero separándose y llevando su mano al bolsillo de su vestido, sacando el anillo. ⸺Lo siento papi, solo quería verlo. ⸺   
Lucius miró hacia ella muy sorprendido porque no había pensado si quiera en la posibilidad de que su niña había sido capaz de tomarlo.  
⸺ ¿Te lo llevaste esta mañana?⸺ Preguntó casi con neutralidad, mirándola a los ojos.  
⸺No volveré a hacerlo.⸺ Lucy prometió, con los ojos algo humedecidos.   
⸺Está bien, amor. La próxima vez deberías pedir las cosas antes de agarrarlas ¿Si?   
Me asusté mucho al no verlo.⸺ Admitió lo último sintiéndose realmente mejor.  
Realmente no había olvidado ponerse el anillo, era que el anillo no había estado ahí.   
Lo agarró con cuidado, poniéndose el anillo nuevamente sonriendo al verlo brillar en su mano.  
⸺Lo siento. ⸺ Volvió a disculparse la pequeña, bastante apenada. Lucius le sonrió y acarició su mejilla tiernamente antes de besar sus mejillas.  
⸺Siempre podemos conseguirte joyas iguales, si te gustan como brillan.⸺ Pellizco su mejilla haciéndola reír.  
⸺Es muy pequeña para tener sus propias joyas. ⸺ Remus lo miró como recordándole que ya habían hablado de ello pero él solo pudo devolverle una sonrisa astuta.  
⸺ ¡Tonterías! ⸺  
⸺Lucius.⸺ Remus sonrió ligeramente y lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de revolver el cabello de la pequeña. El patriarca apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de su alfa sin dejar de abrazar a su niña, sintiéndose alegre de tenerlos de nuevo consigo.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Severus apareció dentro de su laboratorio, sabiendo que ninguno de los estaría ahí. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa al escuchar lo ruidoso que ambos Black estaban siendo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala.  
⸺Volvieron.⸺ Los saludó de esa forma, haciendo que ambos lo miraran. Orión corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Severus acarició su cabello con cariño antes de que el pequeño se alejara.  
⸺ ¡Sí! ¡Los niños robaron el anillo de Lucius!⸺ Sirius parecía muy orgulloso pero el pequeño parecía querer desaparecer.  
⸺Solo queríamos mirarlo.⸺ Orión murmuró tímidamente.   
⸺Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta ¡Y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que lo tenían si no lo hubieran perdido! Pero Remus lo encontró rápidamente, ningún pavo se lo había comido.⸺  
⸺No deberías estar emocionado por sus travesuras.⸺ Severus negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse y acariciar el cabello de Orión nuevamente, quien lo miraba sonrojado de la vergüenza. ⸺Te disculparas la próxima vez que los veas. ⸺ Una disculpa sería suficiente, estaba seguro que Lucy no recibiría un castigo más fuerte que ese.  
⸺ ¡Lo haré!⸺ Orión sonrió brillantemente.  
⸺No serán descubiertos la próxima vez. ⸺ Sirius sonrió orgulloso rodeando los hombros del niño.  
⸺Seguramente no.⸺ Sonrió ligeramente, acariciando el rostro del pequeño.   
Tal vez luego comentaría el pequeño incidente de la mañana y necesitaría disculparse por sus sospechas infundadas, pero por ahora podría quedarse fuera de laboratorio unas horas.  
Necesitaba dejar de preocuparse tanto cuando todo estaba saliendo tan bien. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que hayan pasado un Feliz año nuevo! 
> 
> He estado algo trabada a la hora de escribir y pensé que terminaria esto para año nuevo pero no fue así.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.


End file.
